


Wooden Box

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: A Mysterious box sits on Tony's desk





	Wooden Box

** Wooden box **

 

The box was sitting on Tony’s desk when he came back from his business meeting.  At first he didn’t notice it, more focused on getting into his computer to review the R&D projects, but when he sat down the dark wooden box sitting on the middle of his desk blotter caught his attention.  It almost looked like a cigar box, but it would be on the smaller size.  The wood also wasn’t varnished and was pitted in some places so it hadn’t been taken well care of.  Tony looked all around the box but couldn’t find a note with it.

 

“Kerry, can you come in here?”  Tony called to his secretary.  The blonde-haired woman came in through the door he’d left open, her sensible heels clicking on the polished floors.

 

“Yes, Tony?”  Her Irish lilt seemed thicker than usual so she must have been talking to him mom in the home country recently.

 

“What’s with the box?”  He gestured with a swiping hand and Kerry frowned back.

 

“I didn’t bring that in here.  I’ve never seen it.  Don’t touch it, I’m going to call security.”

 

* * *

 

“So congratulations.”  Natasha’s lithe fingers danced over and caught Tony’s hand.  He smiled at her and let her pull his hand closer for inspection.  The Nitinol, silver-colored ring, had a large band of red and gold filigree around it.  The ring was a piece of art, Tony thought, fitting as an artist picked it out.

 

“Yeah, congrats.  Heard HAZMAT was called in for the proposal.”  Clint poked Steve in the shoulder and Steve moaned in embarrassment.

“I was gone for five minutes.  Ten at most.  And Tony was supposed to be in that meeting for another half-hour.”

 

“You left a suspicious box in the middle of my desk, darling.  Protocol is to call in suspicious items.”  Tony grinned and leaned over to give Steve a kiss on the cheek, Natasha having let go of his hand.

 

“I didn’t want to put it in a ring box, you would have known what it was!”

 

Everyone laughed at Steve’s plight and the blond simply shook his head before grabbing hold of his fiancé’s left hand.  Steve’s thumb rubbed over the ring on Tony’s finger.

 

“Well, our romantic dinner was ruined, and Steve was panicking through the whole thing once he’d turned back up, but at least we have a memorable story to tell."  

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 Round 1 BINGO prompt "Wooden Box."
> 
>  
> 
> Short but I hope you liked it.


End file.
